


leaves on the wind

by WaifsandStrays



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: I have No Excuse, Multi, happy things, i love pumpkin patches ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifsandStrays/pseuds/WaifsandStrays
Summary: The pack spends some time enjoying themselves aka the fic where everything is happy and nothing hurts





	leaves on the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanrogers/gifts).



> This is a gift for Chloe for our Fall Exchange! I hope you like it, writing all this happiness was tough for me. :)

“A pumpkin patch? Seriously?”

“Why not, Carter? Are you too old to have fun?” Elizabeth smiled at her oldest over the plate of pumpkin shaped cookies she was icing. Kelly, stirring food coloring into a bowl next to her, perked up.

“They’ve got hayrides and mazes,” he offered. “It’s not all little kid stuff. We can get sugar pumpkins and make pies.”

“I do love pumpkin pie,” Carter said. He looked down at Timberwolf, his giant shaggy head resting Carter’s leg. “What do you think?”

Kelly pointedly did not look at Carter’s hand threading through the wolf’s fur. Carter was beyond oblivious ninety percent of the time but _this_ was getting ridiculous.

The wolf huffed and burrowed his nose deeper into Carter’s hoodie. He was calmer now, more settled somehow, even if he never took human form around them. He had shrunk somewhat, more the size of a large wild wolf than a horse.

Gordo told them he changed back some times, usually when Gordo walked with him in the woods just the two of them, but he never spoke. Not even when Carter begged him to turn back and just _say something please_.

Kelly turned away from the sight of them and caught his mother’s gaze. Her eyes were soft, pity and sorrow mixing in them. She touched Kelly’s arm and just shook her head.

***

The air was crisp, the leaves jewel tones of garnet, citrine and ruby that crunched under Carter's feet. The whole pack had come along, humans and wolves, splitting up between the cars. Jessie had insisted on driving the humans up, Gordo included she insisted. “Out of solidarity,” she had said.

Mark and Ox had driven the wolves up in their trucks, Carter and the timber wolf hanging out in the bed. Carter had put some kind of service dog vest on what was clearly not a dog but he hoped nobody would look any closer. The wolf wouldn’t let Carter out of his sight on a good day, separating them completely was impossible.

Carter took a deep breath. The air smelled like kettle corn, sugar and butter, and the lush green of forest and vines. The pumpkin patch was right next to the gravel parking lot, pumpkins and gourds of all sizes spilling out against the fence. He could see Kelly and their mother pointing at the smaller ones, maybe the sugar pumpkins for the pies?

Timberwolf nudged against his leg, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Hey,” Carter said, scowling. “Don’t knock me over, man.” It huffed against his leg and pressed harder, herding him towards the entrance.

Carter followed his prodding, content to wander and look at the farm animals and equipment on display. A few kids pointed and asked about “the doggie” but thankfully no one tried to pet the giant wolf. Carter ignore the parents’ nervous smiles and steered the wolf towards a wagon loaded with hay bales. He lifted the wolf up and settled against the front of the wagon to wait.

The old man sitting in the driver’s seat smiled kindly and clucked at his horses. Carter blinked in surprise as the wagon took off towards the woods. “Shouldn’t you wait for some more people?” Carter asked.

“Nah,” the old man said. “Nobody’s gonna want to ride with that big ol’ thing. Besides, son, you look like you need a break.”

Carter couldn’t help agreeing with him. Being omega and being out in public had gotten easier with time but even on his best days, Carter could only take so much. He let the timberwolf curl up in his lap and leaned his head back, watching the clouds roll by through the trees.

***

Kelly wandered into the barn, half to find some peace and quiet and half to look at the animals. There were a few ponies milling around outside in the pasture, cropping grass amid the goats and sheep. Chickens and ducks were pecking the ground, scattering as he walked towards them. There was someone leaning up against the fence, watching the animals. The closer Kelly got to it the figure solidified into Robbie.

“Hey,” he said softly, leaning against the fence. Robbie smiled at him but kept his eyes on the horses nearby. He held out his hand as one wandered close and clicked his tongue. The horse sniffed Robbie’s hand, nuzzling closer to look for treats.

“Sorry, buddy. No treats,” Robbie said. He glanced over at Kelly, cheeks darkening. The horse bumped its nose against Robbie’s head and snuffled his hair. “Hey!”

Kelly pulled Robbie away from the fence with a laugh. “I think you made a friend.”

“I wasn’t trying to.” Robbie seemed embarrassed by the attention. 

He glanced down to where Kelly was still holding onto him and smiled. Kelly moved ever so slowly until their hands were intertwined and resolutely did not look at Robbie. He pulled them down aisle after aisle, pointing out the animals he liked and sometimes taking pictures.

“We never did anything like this when I was a kid,” Kelly said softly. “I guess Dad thought we were too… different to enjoy it. I think we would have loved it.” He let a curious goat nibble his fingers. “I love it now.”

“Yeah, it’s beautiful,” Robbie said. He gathered his courage and said, “And you’re beautiful.”

Kelly’s cheeks pinked and he didn’t seem to know what to say. But he didn’t let go of Robbie’s hand.

***

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Gordo huffed. He tried to lean against the maze wall and nearly fell through. Mark caught him with a grin, pressed a kiss to Gordo's lips and sighed.

“You didn't want to hang out with the kids, love. So I said we should do something else and you suggested the maze.” Mark glanced around them at the rows and rows of corn and sighed. “Although… I did think we were smart enough to find our way out by now.”

At least he sounded sheepish. Gordo rolled his eyes and reached for the magic deep inside. A path, glowing faintly green, appeared before their feet. Mark made a small sound, a pleased sort of rumble that he always made when Gordo used his magic, and tugged Gordo closer.

“That’s cheating,” he said.

“It’s using the resources at my disposal,” Gordo replied. He took Mark’s hand and pulled him along the lighted path. “Come on, it’s nearly dusk. It’ll be time to leave soon.”

In the end, they’d passed by the exit at least three times and Gordo was annoyed that they couldn’t figure it out on their own, but he had Mark’s hand in his the entire time so really what was there to complain about?

***

“This is nice,” Joe said softly. He leaned his head on Ox’s shoulder and let his eyes wander around the fire, lingering on each member of their pack.

Kelly and Robbie were trying to roast marshmallows and failing, too busy holding hands to concentrate. Gordo and Mark were a tangled up shape on a blanket nearby, content in each other. Carter was running his fingers through his timber wolf’s fur, gently sorting out tangles and briars. Elizabeth was braiding Jessie’s hair while she and Bambi played cards. Rico, Chris and Tanner were singing along badly to the radio playing oldies.

They were safe. And whole. And content. So Joe was also whole and content. He picked up Ox’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Ox rumbled happily against his back and Joe had to smile.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” Ox said immediately. He wrapped his arms around Joe’s middle and buried his nose in Joe’s neck.

Life, for once, was good.


End file.
